The present invention relates to a minimal invasive hip arthroplasty device. More particularly, this invention relates to a minimal invasive hip arthroplasty device, which provides a lasting solution to patients with end stage arthritis of hip.
Joint replacement may provide a dramatic improvement in the quality of life of patients with end stage of arthritis of the hip. However, those who are young and active still pose formidable problem, as conventional hip arthroplasty does not provide a lasting solution to their needs. As a less invasive method of joint reconstruction, variable resurfacing of the hip has been introduced. However, because of high technical difficulty and big complication rate, it has not been commonly used.
A new design for all age groups for arthritis of the hip joint is provided. This new hip arthroplasty design overcomes the difficult problems of both conventional total hip replacment (THR) and resrufacing prosthesis of the hip.
Accordingly, a need for a minimal invasive hip arthroplasty device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.